


Secrets and Vipers

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, fixing Y&V stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 'Dans les Griffes de la Vipere.'<br/>Mostly due to how I was disappointed for the lack of cameos from Gaston or Prunelle. Not that I don't see why that is, but still... (I'm pretty sure Mesmaeker got a cameo) BTW, not in continuity of my series of Prunelle/Gaston stories, since due to the timeline peculiarity this takes place in modern times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Vipers

 

Fantasio stared at the 'unknown number' on the screen of his cellphone for a second, bracing himself.

”Hello.”

 

Instead of Seccotine, or some of the villains, or perhaps Spirou himself, the voice belonged to someone completely unexpected. ”I am sorry.”

 

It took a second for Fantasio to place the voice. ”Léon?”

 

”They came to me and asked for the competition to be set up. They acted odd, so I told them they needed to contact you, and that's when they... They had photographs.”

 

That explained it. Fantasio hated to admit it, but he hadn't paid much thought to how they had exactly managed it. But of course they had needed someone's co-operation, and when the editor-in-chief had refused they had gone to the managing editor. ”They blackmailed you into doing it?”

 

”I told them to go to Hell.”

 

”And?”

 

”That was a mistake. Fantasio, they took Gaston.”

 

Fantasio's blood ran cold. ”What?”

 

”They took him, and they _implied_ that things would happen to him... So I agreed to help. I could tell it was...”

 

”They used it to track Spirou down. They are hunting him like an animal.”

 

”What would you have done?”

 

”I don't know. Is Gaston still...”

 

”They haven't been in contact. Fantasio, those photographs, they were of me and Gaston.”

 

”Umh?” He couldn't be implying? ”Doing what?”

 

”We are together. A couple. We have been for some time now.”

 

”Oh. _OH_.”

Fantasio was hearing the words, but it didn't compute. Not that he hadn't had some vague ideas about Prunelle's sexual orientation, mostly due to his habit of doing his best to avoid any such topics, but _Gaston_?

And _L éon_? Léon and Gaston.

 

”I thought we had been careful, but somehow, they...”

 

”They have their ways.”

 

”If it wasn't for our relationship-”

 

Fantasio could tell where his thought process was going. ”They would have gotten to you some other way. And it's our fault any of you got mixed in this to begin with. Listen, L _é_ on, I need to go.”

 

”What will I do?”

 

”Act normal. Try to. They won't hurt him, he is a valued bargaining chip.”

_Not that they will probably need anything more from you._

 

He kept that thought to himself, however.

 

”It's Spirou they want, we will deal with this.”

* * *

 

 

”Gaston!”

Prunelle stopped in his tracks, letting the files he had been carrying drop.

 

”Mmhuh?”

 

Prunelle stared at the younger man who had just walked into the office like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't been worried sick over what had happened. ”Are you okay?” he managed to say.

 

”Why wouldn't I be? I was-”

 

He was interrupted by the editor pulling him into a hug.

”Although those two men were being sort of rude. I mean, they told me they were very interested in my automated bird-feeder, but as soon as I gave them a demonstration, they threw me out. I admit, it still has some kinks to work out, but it's not like hair doesn't grow back.”

 

Prunelle pulled back, looking him to the eye.

”You idiot.” He smiled.

 

Gaston pouted. ”Well now, that's not very-”

 

He was interrupted again, this time by a passionate kiss.

 

Prunelle closed his eyes, shutting everything outside.

He was aware people were staring, and it sounded like someone had dropped something in shock, but all that could wait for a moment.

 

However, he could feel Gaston pulling out of the kiss, and had to let the reality sink in.

He opened his eyes.

 

And he realized he hadn't thought of Gaston's feelings at all.

He had just let everyone know what their relationship was like, and outed both of them, without asking the younger man.

 

”L _é_ on, you-” He seemed confused.

 

”I'm just tired. Tired of hiding.” He had a feeling all this would come crashing down soon enough, but right this moment he was feeling elated and happy. And over all, relieved.

 

All those feelings grew thousandfold when Gaston smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

 

Well, it might all crash and burn, and they would probably both get fired and hundred other scenarios one worse than the other circled in his mind.

 

But it would probably all be fine in the end.

 


End file.
